Angels Friends: The Next Generation
by Eleanor-Devil
Summary: Years went on and now it's time for the children of our heroes to follow their parents steps! But this time the enemy isn't outside the school but between them...New adventures, loves and action! Angel's Friends: The Next Generation!
1. First Day: Part 1

**Angel's Friends: The Next Generation******

**Chapter 1 - First Day - Part 1**

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiing_

A moan, a body moving underneat the sheets of a bed, a bedroom half dark, half lighted by the small first sunbeams that went through the curtains, an alarm clock vibrating and ringing loud standing on the top of a woodened bedside table, indicating 6:30 AM, a hand coming from under the sheets searching for the damn alarm clock, found it but now to find the damn button to shut it

"Oh shut up already...!" said a female voice as she grabbed the alarm clock and instead of looking for the button, she threw it to the floor, which made it shut up the moment it hit the floor. Not too soon after that the figure underneat the sheets relaxed, curling around the sheets in a more comfortable way, making up plans to go back to sleep

_"Seth! Eleanor! It's time to get up!"_ called a voice coming from downstairs

"Coming!" answered a male voice coming from the next room, just then you could hear the steps rushing downstairs

The figure keep the way she was between the sheets...in silence and resting...until...

"Eleanor!" called a woman with long blonde hair as soon as she stepped in her daughter's bedroom, the girl moaned, grumbling but made no intentions to get up..."Eleanor...come on sweetheart, you will be late on your first day!" said the woman as she grabbed the black sheets that covered her daughter's body but they didn't leave their place due to the girl underneat them was holding them back tightly

The woman sighed "Eleanor, for the love of God-" but she was interrupted by another male voice coming from downstairs, a deepest one

"Eleanor don't make me go up there!" hearing this, a sigh came out from under the sheets and the girl just raised her head, answering loud so the man standing downstairs could hear her

"I thought devils were supposed to be late for their classes!" grumbled the girl, it took a few minutes but you could hear steps climbing up the stairs, walking towards the girl's room

"That's true but there is a difference between being late for the class and not even daring to get your arse out of the bed, young lady"

The girl grumbled once again, laying down again "But I want to sleeeeeeeep..." the man approached the bed and with a strongest grip that his wife had used before, he took the sheets off his daughter "Daaaaaaad!" complained the girl, the man laughed and put the sheets on his shoulder, then crossed his arms over his chest

"You should have listened to your mother when she told you yesterday to not go to sleep at 1:00 AM" Eleanor grumbled and laid down again "Eleanor..." said the man now in a more severe tone, almost threatening...

"Ugh! Oh alright, alright, I'm up!" she got off her bed and stretched, the man laughed and threw the sheets to her head, the girl quickly pulled the sheets off her hair whose now, due to the friction, were all up "Daaaaaad!" she complained as the man left the room laughing followed by his wife

POV Eleanor

I think there is no need for formal introductions and it's not like I want to talk too much...my name is Eleanor, I have got long raven hair and sapphire blue eyes, I'm a devil and due to that I have got wings and horns, I'm 15 lightnings and today is my first day at Golden School. Nope, I'm not nervous, moreover I'm extremely confident, I'm pretty sure that I'm going to kick some ass of those little saints with halos over their heads!

"Nita!" I called and my pet, a raven, came out from the picture on my pajama's shirt, flying in front of me "Activate Reversal Metamorphosis!" she flew around and in a few seconds I had my wings and horns back as well as my daily clothes, a red top that showed my belly where in the middle stood a pin of a skull, a mini dark pink, almost dark red, skirt decorated with dark grey waves and a long dark pink boots that reached my knees. I stood in front of the mirror and climbed a bit more my hair.

"Perfect" I murmured, oh and if you are asking why I was in my human form, the reason is pretty simple, unlike the other devils I don't like in Zolfanello City but on Earth. Why, you ask? Well once again the answer is simple, my parents are humans. Well, ok, ok it's not quietly like that, they are humans but before they weren't!

My father was a devil while my mother was an angel, you heard well, _WERE_, they gave up their powers so they could be together, they fell in love during their first stage on Golden School and fought a lot so they could be together, so they gave up their powers to marry each other and live together. Bleh well this type of stories aren't quiteful my gender, I'm not really into romance but I can't complain right? After all if none of that had happened, probably I wouldn't be here...exactly, my parents are no other than Raf and Sulfus!

I left my room, closing the door behind me, and Nita resting on my shoulder. I rushed downstairs and walked towards the kitchen where my parents were. Are you saying that exactly copy of my dad, blond version? Yep, that's my older brother, Seth, unlike me, he was born angel and is 17 stars which means that today is his first day on his third and last stage, he is one of the best angels just like our mother once was...I hope I can have the same reputation that my dad had!

Nita flew towards her perch where next to hers stood my brother's pet, a small hawk named Falk. This seemed like a daily rotine, the two started peeping at each other really loud as if they were arguing with each other, every single day this happened!

"Falk! Nita! Stop right now or I won't even feed you!" I heard my mother scolding them and as if they understood her, they both shut up immediately "Eleanor hurry up eating!" I rolled my eyes as I ate a sandwhich, my brother was already finished and ready to go, he was just sitting there waiting for me to be done

"Mom, Golden School is right on the next corner! And if Seth is worried about being late, he can go on without me" Seth rolled his eyes and shook his head

"Just hurry up little sis and don't worry, I'm not late" I shrugged and finished eating. Once I was done, I went to the living room where our bags were, I grabbed mine as well as Seth grabbed hold of his. We said goodbye to our parents, which took a while since my mother didn't want to let me go! But my dad managed to make her let me go.

Me and Seth flew towards Golden School, which took about five minutes to get there because just like I had said to my mother, it is right on the next corner and I wasn't being sarcastic, our family lived pretty close to Golden School.

Once we got to the main street, we stopped at the entrance of the school, I looked at the other side of the street and giggled a little, that was the place where my parents met for the very first time...that's when I heard a very familiar voice to me

"EEEEEEEEEELLLLLLL!" I looked up and I didn't have got time to react because two figures "fell" on me, they were hugging me so tightly that I could barely breath, I heard my brother laughing

"K-Kristy! Mike!" I said as I tried to escape from their tight hugs. Well I'm going to introduce them to you I suppose...you seeing the black haired girl on my right? Her name is Kristy and she is daughter of one of my father's best friends, she is my best friend, I can count on her for everything, she is always there for me. The boy on my left is Michael but me and Kristy call him just Mike, he is son of another friend of my father's, he is my second best friend!

"We missed you so much El!" said Kristy

"I h-have noticed! Think you can let me go? I can't breath!" they let me go immediately and I smiled at them, I knew this stage wouldn't be so boring as it seemed because my friends were there, I knew it would be really fun! I looked at my brother, he was already talking to his friends, they seemed to have got the same age as mine which meant they were entering the first stage. You see the twins over there? Yes the ones with brown hair and blue eyes...they are my brother's best friends, the boy is named Cooper but everyone calls him Coop and that's his sister, her name is Jane, they are the children of my mother's best friend, Urie. Next to them were two other angels, one of them had long dark pink hair and green eyes while the other had blue hair caught in a short low ponytail, those are Rosa an Aaron, daughter of Dolce and son of Miki, two other friends of my mother.

There was only missing someone I knew..."Guuuuuuuys!" and there he comes, we all turned our heads to the side and saw a devil with short red hair and dark eyes running in our direction, since he was a bi fat he had trouble in running...I laughed, he got near us completely tired! "H-Here I am...! Sorry I'm late!"

Me, Kristy and Mike rolled our eyes and laughed "Andy..." I started "We are devils, we don't say we are sorry, not even for being late!" he laughed, Andy is Gas son, another friend of my dad's "Well let's go in..." I murmured, we all nodded and walked in the school...when we were in the middle of the way, we heard a voice coming in our direction and seemed to be talking with me...

"So..._YOU_ are the daughter of the Great Sulfus? The new...hybrid..." I frowned when I heard this...

Meanwhile outside the school, a boy with long blue hair caught in a low ponytail and amber eyes approached the gates of the school, he had a jacket on his shoulder which he was holding a bit lazy with his hand, he sighed and closed his eyes

"Well...new city, new school...let's see what's going to happen this time..." he murmured and entered the school...

TBC...


	2. First Day: Part 2

**Angel's Friends: The Next Generation**

**Chapter 2 – First Day – Part 2**

"So…_YOU_ are the daughter of the Great Sulfus? The new hybrid…" murmured then a voice that came behind them. Eleanor frowned, annoyed…she hated a lot when she was called hybrid…she turned around as well as the others. They came face to face with a devil whose hair was ruby red, long and the eyes were magenta, her horns and wings were dark pink, her lips were thick, red and fleshy. Her clothes were dark purple, a top that only covered the beginning of her chest and exposed her shoulders and belly, the shorts were the same color with also some black mixed, on each side of the shorts were the designs of white skulls, finally her boots were long, purple and black, and high heels.

Eleanor couldn't deny it, she was quite beautiful…but there was something about her that made her sound untrusted…perhaps it was her sixth sense that was trying to alert her or even her angelic side that she tried so hard to hide…she didn't know…all she knew was that she already had reasons to not trust in that girl…she heard her brother Seth sighing and stepping in front of her

"Leave her alone, Lia…" he said in a protective tone while his sister just rolled her blue eyes, there he was again acting as the 'protective-big-brother'…this for sure was something asked by their father, he was very protective with her, especially when it came to boys…but right now they weren't dealing with boys…Lia, so was her name, simply smiled provocatively…

"Oh come on Sethie, I'm just messing a little with the new hybrid, I'm not even touching her…yet" she said in a scammer tone, Seth frowned…first because he HATED when he was called Sethie, that was for sure the nickname he most hated and that could make his nerves jump to the edge…that is, in other words, it could make his demonic side come out…second, he hated when people made fun of his family just because their parents had given up their powers and that them, even though one was born with angel appearance and the other with devil appearance, were hybrids…

"That _hybrid_, is my sister…" he said

"Oh but I know that…and you know what I think about hybrids…" murmured the red haired, Eleanor frowned and walked up to her

"First, Seth, I'm already grown up and I know how to defend myself. I know it was dad who asked you that, you don't need to tell me…second, YOU over there…my name is Eleanor and not hybrid…moreover I am NOT a hybrid, I'm a devil just like you!"

Lia smiled wickedly "The fact that you have got angel blood running in your veins, makes you an hybrid my dear…" Eleanor was seriously ready to jump on her when both her friends, Kristy and Michael, held her back

"Aaaaalright El, I think we should be heading to the class" said Kristy while she dragged her out of there, Andy followed the three of them. Seth glared down at Lia before he too went to his class, his friends went as well but to another classroom since Seth and Lia were already on the final stage unlike them who were on the first

Eleanor, Kristy, Michael and Andy walked in the class whose lesson had already begun; the teacher was a woman with short black hair and electric blue eyes. They didn't even say anything, they knew they were the latest ones but that for devils was a good thing. They sat down, Kristy and Eleanor on one, Michael and Andy on another, hearing annoyed the teacher's lesson, who during the class discovered was called Draconia.

"Very well, you little devils because you were late, it's time for you to know who the humans you're going to tempt are as well as those head-in-the-clouds you're going to challenge." The devils laughed before the name Draconia had decided to call the angels "Eleanor…mmm…" she looked at the girl with long blue hair who was sitting down a few meters away from her "Then you must be-"

Eleanor rolled her eyes "Yeah, yeah, I'm the daughter of the two eternals who gave up their powers, everyone here already knows that. Go on with things" she waved her hand in sign of 'advance', Draconia frowned but just for a little time, quickly that expression was replaced by a satisfied one, that girl may have angel blood in her veins but she had a great potential, she knew perfectly well how to act as a devil…who knows…maybe she will become a great Guardian Devil just like her father could have become, if he hadn't given up his powers and become a human to marry an angel…

"Very well, your human is named Chelsea" on the screen that was standing right behind the teacher, appeared the image of a girl with blonde hair and green eyes "She is a very indecisive girl, always thinking twice before doing things and your job is to convince her to not do that, you must convince her to take the wrong decisions without even thinking twice" Eleanor made her a sign of salute which caused general laughter in the class

"It's already on the way, teach"

"And your adversary will be Coop" Eleanor nodded…she was going to face her brother's best friend…she knew him well through Seth…it would be really easy to defeat him in a blink of eyes. "Kristy your human is named Lily" the image of Chelsea disappeared and was replaced by the one of a girl with short blue hair and brown eyes

"Lily is a very shy girl, she apologies a lot for a tiny thing and your job shall be to change her radically, you will have to face Aaron" Kristy nodded, she knew Aaron was a though boy, he wouldn't give up so easily…but she wouldn't either…

"Michael, your human is named Christian" the image of a boy with blue hair and green eyes appeared next the image of Lily "He is the older brother of Lily, he is a determined boy, when he gets something in his mind there is nothing anyone can do to change it, that can play in your favor but also in favor of your adversary, so you must use all the methods of deception, lies and expertise to tempt him. Your adversary will be Rosa" Pfff…that fashion maniac? Oh yeah, this would be soooo easy….

"Andy, your human is named Tara" the images of Christian and Lily disappeared and were replaced by the image of a girl with curly red hair and brown eyes "Tara is a tough girl, she would rather walk on her own than walk around with the others, this may be advantageous for you. Your adversary is Jane"

"It'll be like stealing candy from a baby!" he said, the others just rolled their eyes, of course he had to compare the situation to anything related to food

"Alright devils, go and tempt those humans and don't you dare go easy on those head-in-the-clouds!" the devils left the classroom to go meet their humans.

"Class, I introduce you the new student. You can introduce yourself, please" said the professor, looking at the turquoise haired boy, caught in a low ponytail and amber eyes. He wore a sports blue and white shirt and black jeans.

"Yo, my name is Tyler, I'm 17 years old and new in town. I just moved here recently with my family, I've already moved lots of times that I've lost count" he shrugged "We'll see how long I'll stay this time" most girls in the class were already all melted and did it even more when he winked at them. The professor coughed a little to end with all the lovely sighs

"Very well…thank you Tyler, you may sit down now" the boy nodded and sat down on the first free table he found, above his head were floating two eternals…an angel and a devil, more precisely, Seth and Lia, respectively.

Seth rolled his amber eyes "I just had to be with you again, didn't I…?"

"Oh but it's so fun to be with you, Sethie" the boy did his best to ignore his anger towards the girl's provocations, he tried to focus his attention fully on his human…Tyler…something in him intrigued him…he just didn't know what…

The first lesson was over fast and as soon as the bell rang, lots of girls from the class offered to show the school around to Tyler, since he had a great charm around the girls he didn't waste time in saying yes and said he was enough for them all

"Womanizer huh?" said Lia with a wickedly smirk "I like it"

Seth just limited himself in rolling his amber eyes and continuing watching over his human…his sixth sense keep telling him that something was different in that boy from the other humans…but what? Was he the only one who noticed that…? He would ask Lia if she too felt it…if the devil next to him wasn't poisonous as a snake…that was another subject…

Ever since he met Lia, that is, when he started the first stage, he felt immediately that something in her was untrusted and so he decided to not get too much involved with her…but he felt and feels nowadays that she hides something…something dangerous…the boy pushed all those thoughts away from his mind and followed Tyler who was now heading towards the garden with the girls…

"How boring…" lamented Eleanor, sighing for the twentieth time in that morning out of pure annoyance as he floated above the head of her human…who apparently was doing nothing special at all…but that was actually the problem! She was doing nothing! N-O-T-H-I-N-G! The young devil was excepting something more exciting! Some action…and not just float above the blonde head of her human…

"I don't see what's the problem" commented Coop, who was floating right next to the young devil "She is just drinking a juice and reading a book"

"That's exactly the problem, !" she muttered "This girl needs some motivation to do something more interesting than just stay here, sitting on a bench, drinking juice and reading some romantic book, bleh, romance…lame"

Coop rolled his sapphire blue eyes and shook his head…devils…they would never change…Chelsea's attention was then taken away from the book by some screams that suddenly came up on the garden, the girl turned her head in the direction of the noise, her two guardians did the same thing

"What's going on here?" murmured the young human

"What a noise!" muttered Coop as he covered his ears "What the heck is happening that is causing this entire disturbance?"

Disturbance…not bad, this is what the garden needed" said Eleanor, the young angel just rolled his eyes; yep…devils would never change! "However, all this 'disturbance' as you call it, seems to be coming from that group of girls"

The two guardians approached the amount of girls and noticed that in the middle of them was a boy with blue hair and amber eyes who seemed to be enjoying 100% the attention that the girls from his class were giving to him

"That one must be the new student" said Coop, which caught Eleanor's attention

"New student, you say?"

"Yes, I've heard around here that a new student was coming to this school. Seems like it's him…and looks like he is already famous around the girls, for someone who has just arrived-oh look it's Seth!" Eleanor looked and saw her brother not too far away from the boy

"Seems like it's him the guardian of this boy" she said and then noticed the devil that was flying right behind him "And Lia.." she murmured poisonous…

"Oh, what a noise, you can't read at peace anymore!" they heard then Chelsea muttering, she closed the book, put the juice can on the garbage, stood up from the bench and walked away from that big group of fans "All of this because of some boy, they act like they never saw one" her guardians started flying after her but something caught Eleanor's attention when she was getting ready to leave…something that made her stop…

Was he…no, it wasn't possible, she must be seeing things…she looked again…yes…it really looked like it…or maybe he was just staring at Chelsea…but for a few moments it seemed like the blue haired boy was staring at her and Coop's direction…

Eleanor shook her head…no…it wasn't possible, they were invisible to humans, he couldn't be looking at her…she pushed those thoughts away from her mind and started flying again after Chelsea

'_My mind must be playing tricks on me…'_

TBC…


End file.
